


Teethering

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: The Boys Are Back In Town [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Michael's a bitch, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amara and Chuck Shurley Make Up, Amara and Chuck love the Angels, Angst, Because Gabriel is Laughter, But Gabriel always made them laugh, Chuck Shurley is God, Gen, If Gabriel ever does die, Lucifer is a little bitch, Some Fluff, The world would be such a dark place, hurt/comfort without the comfort part, not really - Freeform, sabriel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: “Gabriel’s dead,” He says. He can’t quite believe it - he can’t, truly.“No,” She says, her hands flying to her mouth. “Not my little Hummingbird, he can’t be-”“Amara,” He says quietly, tears building. “My son is dead. Laughter is Dead.”





	Teethering

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck that newest ep. What the fuck, man. What the fuck.
> 
> (I liked it well enough but... like... what the,,,,,, fuck,,,,)

Gabriel remembers, as a fledgling, he’d been happy. Great. He’d played everyday, had fun with his brothers (Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer). Lucifer taught him some tricks, how to control his Grace, and Raphael would help keep their wings in tip-top shape.

 

Then his Father decided that they needed more siblings, to help fight in His army. To help Heaven be the best that it could be. So, more and more angels were “born” and Gabriel and his brothers became “archangels”. 

 

Gabriel didn’t really think him becoming an Archangel was a big deal, but nobody ever wanted to play with him anymore. Michael was too busy doing what their Father wished, Lucifer was busy doing the opposite of Michael, and Raphael was too busy teaching other Angels how to smooth out angels’ feathers, to calm down the roiling storm of fledglings’ Grace. 

 

Gabriel once asked his Father, “Why do you make new Angels?”

 

And his Father, eyes dark, had turned away and told Gabriel, “There won’t be any left soon enough.”

 

And Gabriel vowed to never ask his Father ‘why’ anymore.

* * *

 

Aunt Amara throws a tantrum - that’s what Lucifer tells Gabriel. “She wants something, but Father won’t give it to her,” he tells Gabriel. 

 

“Why?” Gabriel questions. He’s barely older than a fledgling now (he’s ten millennium years old, he isn’t a baby), and he asks about everything. (The new planets his Father made; the thing that went bump in the night; his brother’s authority)

 

“Because she’s weird,” Lucifer tells Gabriel and Gabriel shrugs. 

 

(All he really remembers of his Aunt was the way she laughed, and how she played with Gabriel when the others were too busy.)

 

(But then his father ordered her locked away, and she pleaded for Gabriel to change His mind.)

 

(Gabriel cried, and cried and pleaded, but his Father stood by His choice.)

 

(Amara’s anger grew, and she shrieked “You  _ stupid, ungrateful child! _ ” And Gabriel fled.)

* * *

 

They locked away their Aunt, and Gabriel’s memory of “love, happiness, warmth,” has faded along with Lucifer’s brightness. 

 

“See these Gabriel?” Lucifer told Gabriel, and smile on his face. He was holding something in his hand and when he released it, Gabriel shrieked. 

 

“What is that?” He yelled and Lucifer grabbed it again. 

 

“It’s a mosquito.” Lucifer said, grinning madly. “It’s for the Humans Father says he will make.”

 

Gabriel itched at the bite on his arm. “Why?” He asked, and Lucifer’s smile turned feral. 

 

“Because they’re mindless, just like humans,” he said and Gabriel heard Amara’s voice echo.

* * *

 

The Mark came, Lucifer’s kindness went, and the fighting begins. The once thick-as-thieves brothers are angry all the time.

 

Gabriel tries to stop exactly  _ one _ fight from his brothers, and he is thrown to the ground. Lucifer snarls “Stay away,  _ baby brother _ . You’re so annoying!”

 

“ _ Don’t talk to him like that!” _

 

“Oh, yeah? Well,  _ make _ me.”

 

So, Gabriel runs.

* * *

 

He leans against his room’s door, keeping it locked and sobs. No one hears him, and nobody will.

 

Their Father is in His study, trying to figure out the “kinks” to His new creation; and no Angel is allowed in. 

 

Gabriel doesn’t run to anyone else for comfort. Instead, he keeps his thoughts and feelings to himself.

* * *

 

Gabriel keeps his mouth shut, even when they talk to him. (They barely do anymore; Raphael doesn’t even go towards their “home” anymore.)

 

“Lucifer? Do you want to go down to Earth? Maybe we can go exploring?” Gabriel questions, trying to coax the ‘big brother’ instinct out of him. 

 

Lucifer sneers. “Down  _ there _ ?”

 

“You said you’d take me,” Gabriel’s arms tremble and his golden wings fold against Gabriel’s spine. 

 

“That’s  _ before _ I realized what a waste of time Earth was,” Lucifer snaps. 

 

“But you said it was going to be fun…” Gabriel murmurs and Lucifer sneers. 

 

“‘Fun’?” He snarled.  _ “‘Fun?  _ Fun is making things to make Father’s creations miserable.  _ Fun _ is riling up Michael’s feathers.” Lucifer smiles creepily at Gabriel.

 

“Fun is plucking someone else’s feathers, one by one and listening to them  _ plead _ me to stop.”

 

Gabriel’s wings flutter in distrest, and Gabriel’s eyes widen as he realizes what Lucifer intends. Gabriel turns quickly  to flee. 

 

Lucifer grabs his arm. “No, no, Little Brother,” he tells him. “You can’t escape  _ that _ easily.”

 

“Let me go! Let me go!” Gabriel screams. 

 

“Nope,” Lucifer says and Gabriel feels him stroke down golden feathers - and Gabriel shivers.

 

He  _ screams _ .

* * *

 

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer says. Gabriel nurses his third left wing, eyes staring into Lucifer’s own. He’s “back to himself” as their Father calls it, but he’s holding a fistfull of golden feathers and Gabriel  _ can’t look him in the eye anymore. _

 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel,” Lucifer’s face is ashen. “Let me take you to Raphael.”

 

Gabriel shrieks when Lucifer comes near. Lucifer’s wings drop and Gabriel turns and  _ flies _ .

* * *

 

He flies faster than he’s ever flown, and flies straight into their Father’s study. 

 

His Father stares at him like he’s grown a fourth set of wings. 

 

“Daddy,” Gabriel sobs, and grabs His shirt, burying Gabriel’s face into it. “Father, Lucifer ripped my feathers off my wings.”

 

“What?” His Father asks, surprised.

 

Gabriel repeats.

 

“I will speak to him,” his Father says before rocking Gabriel. “It’s alright, Gabriel. It’s alright.”

 

His Grace touches Gabriel’s featherless wing and the new feathers grow back shiny and new. 

 

Gabriel just cries into His shoulder and mumbles “I just want my brother back,” Gabriel whimpers. 

 

God raises His head, and says “I do, too,” He says before touching two fingers to Gabriel’s forehead. “Sleep, Gabriel.”

 

(And Gabriel does.)

* * *

 

Gabriel isn’t allowed to be near Lucifer when he’s having an “episode”. Instead, Lucifer needs to go straight to Raphael when he feels it coming on.

 

Lucifer does, for a small portion of time, and then he doesn’t do it. 

 

Instead, he actively seeks out Gabriel.

 

“Punishment,” Lucifer tells Gabriel. “You can’t go to Father for  _ everything _ .”

 

So, Gabriel hides the one place Lucifer won’t go to - Earth.

* * *

 

He meets Loki on one of his ‘exploration/hiding-from-Lucifer’. He isn’t screaming. He’s rather just keeping quiet and angrily plotting revenge. Gabriel releases him, and asks if he wants to play with him.

 

“Yeah, sure, okay,” Loki chuckles darkly. 

 

“You don’t?” Gabriel questions.

 

“Of course I don’t!” Loki snaps. “I’ve got to go back to Asgard and help  _ Thor _ , my brother, from killing himself.”

 

“But surely he’ll be okay by himself?”

 

“I doubt it. I’ve already left him for three centuries too long.”

 

“That isn’t long,” Gabriel frowns.

 

“How old  _ are you _ , Little Angel?” Loki asks.

 

“I’m ten million millenium and sixty-three centuries old!” Gabriel puffs his chest out in pride.

 

“Still a child,” Loki says.

 

“I guess so,” Gabriel deflates. 

 

“Go home, kid.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“My brother’s looking for me.”

 

“So go home.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Listen to me, kid: nothing’s more important than  _ family _ , got it? Even if they hate you, even if they’d rather they stab you in the back, even if you don’t get the recognition you ‘rightfully deserve’, family’s the best shit that’s ever happened to you, so  _ go home _ , Little Angel.”

 

“But Lucifer’s going to pull my feathers again,” Gabriel whines.

 

“Don’t make me take you back to  _ my _ home.” Loki warns. “My home isn’t nearly as bright as yours is, Little Angel.”

 

Gabriel plays with the edge of his wings. “Okay,” he whispers. 

 

“Good. Now, I owe you something Little Angel, much as I loath to say it. Call me if you need anything, Little Angel.”

 

Loki disappears and Gabriel whispers an “okay” to empty air.

* * *

 

_ “I wish you’d Fall!” _ The words burst through Lucifer’s mouth.

 

Gabriel’s eyes widen, and then his eyes narrow and he snarls  _ “Fine.” _ before he disappears.

* * *

 

_ Lucifer is thrown into the cage. _

 

_ Gabriel’s Father leaves them without any warning. _

 

_ Loki listens, and he gives Gabriel his own Vessel and his teaches him to act like _ **_Loki._ **

 

_ Not God’s Messenger; not Gabriel the Archangel -  _ **_Loki_ ** _.  _

 

_ And Gabriel does. _

* * *

 

The first thing Gabriel does when he sees Sam Winchester is fight his instinct to  _ flee. _ But he doesn’t. Instead, he plays his part, like a good little Trickster and ignores the  _ sad, unhappy, reach, reach, don’t hurt, no-no-no-no _ of his Grace.

 

Gabriel plays his part, just like he knows the others will play theirs. He dies, he lives, he plots, he plans. He thinks the only way to truly get the Apocalypse to stop is if he leaves the breadcrumbs for Sam Winchester. (Dean’s too loyal. The only thing he’d get through with Dean is:  _ never let Sam out of his sight. _ And that won’t work, because Dean’s going to die soon anyway.

* * *

 

Gabriel’s plan is simple: kill Dean just a few times. Leave enough breadcrumbs for Sam to follow, get Sam to see that he  _ can’t _ listen to others. 

 

(It doesn’t work that way. It doesn’t work.  _ Nothing Gabriel ever does works! _ )

 

Instead, Sam turns into a killing machine. He tracks the Trickster down, he’s ready to kill Bobby Singer if the time calls for it, and he’s  _ ready _ \- oh is he ready - to drink demon blood if the time comes to it.

 

_ (Gabriel listens to his plea, and he knows that Sam’s in too deep. Gabriel can’t help him, but his Grace reaches out, crying  _ **_help, no, please, no-no-no, bright, warm, please_ ** _ and Gabriel reigns it back in.  _ **_We can’t_ ** _ , he tells it and it cries out, sinking below the surface and sits there, waiting  for Gabriel’s orders when the time comes.) _

 

_ (Gabriel brings Dean back, gives Sam the “happy” ending, and then watches as Dean dies, Sam drinks the blood.) _

 

_ (Gabriel watches the world erupt into flames, and waits for his brother’s calling. His fingers close around the Horn, and he listens for his Father’s call.) _

 

_ (No one tells him to Sound the Horn. And Gabriel’s Horn stays silent, untouched, and Gabriel hides.) _

 

_ (They want him to blow the Horn. They want him to start the Apocalypse now.) _

 

_ (But Father didn’t  _ **_tell Gabriel to sound the Horn._ ** _ ) _

 

_ (And Gabriel won’t) _

* * *

 

Gabriel wants to fight Lucifer. He is as close as he’s ever going to be. 

 

But all Gabriel can hear is Lucifer wishing he’d Fall, and to never see him again.

 

And Gabriel’s tricks begin to work it’s magic.

* * *

 

Gabriel teethers on the edge of life and death with Lucifer.

 

_ (He watches his brother barely hesitate as he shoves an Angel Blade through Gabriel’s stomach.) _

* * *

 

Loki’s children sell him off and Gabriel wants to  _ scream, rage, cry, smite, throw _ .

 

But he doesn’t - instead he just keeps his eyes forward. He won’t break, he’s his Father’s Archangel and he  _ won’t  _ break.

* * *

 

Gabriel breaks. 

 

He prays, screams, cries, pleads for his Father to come. For his Father to pull him from his prison. For his Father to  _ come for him, please. He’ll take any punishment He will give. _

 

_ (Gabriel can’t know his Father isn’t on Earth anymore. He can’t know his Father is so far away he can’t hear Gabriel’s praying. Gabriel can’t know that his Father can feel when one of them dies.) _

 

_ (Gabriel doesn’t know.) _

 

_ (And Gabriel’s mind breaks.) _

* * *

 

He finds himself deep inside his mind and he won’t escape.

 

He can’t escape.

* * *

 

Of course it’s Sam Winchester who would be the one who’d take him out of his comotised state. 

 

“Pornstars,” Gabriel says because it’s the one thing he  _ can _ say since he continues to tether between the mind gape that he’d created when he broke, and sanity.

 

Gabriel glances at Sam’s face  _ and the gape closes with a sigh and a murmur of agreement. _

 

Gabriel’s stability solidifies slightly.

* * *

 

“I put my money on  _ you, _ last time,” Gabriel tells Sam Winchester. “I think you can do it again.”

 

_ He gave it for Sam Winchester. For the boy’s bright Soul. _

* * *

 

Gabriel uses his Grace to flee the Bunker, but he can’t shake the feeling of regret and shame building up inside him.

 

Why does he run?

 

_ Because if he stays in one place, they will tell him to leave. They will wish him hatred. They will want him to  _ **_Fall from his Father’s Grace, just like Lucifer._ **

* * *

 

Gabriel wants  _ revenge. _

 

And the Winchesters help him get it.

 

It feels good for a moment, before Gabriel’s Grace sighs and whimpers.

* * *

 

Gabriel extracts the Grace. It isn’t a lot - he barely had a week to get it replenished. 

 

The way folds and disappears and they need to get Lucifer and  _ Gabriel doesn’t want to! _

* * *

 

Gabriel moves rocks out of the way, and he watches Sam Winchester die in front of his eyes.

 

And he can’t help but think about what would have been different if - and only if - he’d had more Grace. Instead, he barely has a sliver.

 

So, Gabriel is quiet. Subdued. Castiel tells him of Heaven’s dillenia, and Gabriel loves his family, he does. But he can’t go back to Heaven. His brothers are gone, his Father is gone, his  _ siblings _ are dead.

 

But, Gabriel’s fingers curl around the one thing his Grace could  _ always _ manifest. The Horn of Gabriel; the first thing Gabriel’s Father gave him.

 

_ “Don’t blow for the Apocalypse unless I give the order,” _ He told Gabriel, curling his fingers around the Horn.  _ “Your Grace will always… always be able to manifest it. Whether it’s just a sliver or full power.” _

 

And Gabriel knows what he can use the Horn for - it isn’t just for the Apocalypse. He can wake his brothers and sisters in the Empty.  _ Not this Empty, _ Gabriel reminds himself. The plan’s forming in his head and he knows what he needs to do. 

 

_ (And he thinks he’s doing it for the “Boy-King”.) _

* * *

 

He goes searching for his nephew after his brother comes back with Sam Winchester.

 

_ (And, oh, does Gabriel want to hug Sam. But Lucifer’s sitting right there and he smirks over at Gabriel like he knows what he wants.) _

 

And Lucifer wants his son.

 

Gabriel won’t allow that.

* * *

 

He calls Lucifer cancer. 

 

Lucifer sheds a tear, but Gabriel can’t see that. All he can really see is Lucifer’s hand clutching golden feathers, Gabriel’s skin marred with Angel blade marks, Gabriel thinking of Falling when he was barely a teenager just so Lucifer could  _ stop, _ he hears his brother  _ wishing  _ that Gabriel would Fall.

 

And Gabriel holds back his tears, and lets go of his anger and calls Lucifer cancer.

 

And Gabriel’s mind supplies him with things that Lucifer once did: the way Lucifer would trace Gabriel’s jaw before yanking on his hair; Lucifer spraining one wing and breaking another; Lucifer actively seeking Gabriel out to  _ “punish” _ him for going to their Father.

 

And Gabriel can’t really take that.

* * *

 

Gabriel fights Michael. He’s low on Grace, but he won’t let Dean or Sam Winchester die again in this world. He won’t be around to see them safe - he knows.

 

But they’re  _ safe enough _ wherever Michael isn’t.

 

They’re safe wherever Lucifer isn’t.

 

Gabriel doesn’t pull a trick. He sees his not-brother’s Blade plunge into his chest before he feels it.

* * *

 

Gabriel dies with a prayer to his Father, who never answered before, to help keep the others safe.

 

Gabriel dies with nobody around except a not-brother, and a brother who’d tortured him throughout his years.

 

Gabriel dies with a tear slipping down his cheek.

 

Gabriel dies remembering the good times.

 

And his Grace comes surging forward, trying to heal. **_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_** _,_ it whimpers. Gabriel stops it gently. **_We need to go,_** he tells it.

 

**_We don’t want to. We are lonely._ **

 

**_We have each other._ **

 

_ (And Gabriel falls to sleep.) _

* * *

 

_ The Cosmic Entity feels something very bright join it’s Rank, and he feels the universe grow darker. _

 

**_That one’s important,_ ** _ he thinks. He watches the Kindness find the Laughter and curl around each other. The Kindness wraps its Grace around the Laughter like it’s a child. _

 

_ And the Entity thinks, just for a moment, that the world needs Laughter in order to have Kindness; and Kindness is needed for Evil; and Evil is needed for Good.  _

 

_ And if they are all wrapped in the Entity’s sleep, then the World’s time would come to an end. _

* * *

 

**_He doesn’t move from His spot. His sister stands next to Him, eyes wide as She stares._ **

 

**_“What?” She questions._ **

 

**_“Gabriel’s dead,” He says. He can’t quite believe it - he can’t, truly._ **

 

**_“No,” She says, her hands flying to her mouth. “Not my little Hummingbird, he can’t be-”_ **

 

**_“Amara,” He says quietly, tears building. “My son is dead. Laughter is Dead.”_ **

 

**_And the world they have created just for them plunges into darkness and static fills the air. Anger and power oozes our of every pore and Amara’s lips curl up as She watches Her brother’s True Self emerge._ **

 

**_“I will find my son’s killer,” He vows. “Whether you help me or not, and I won’t rest until they are dead.”_ **

 

**_Amara stands up straighter, and Her eyes lock onto His. “You know where we need to go.”_ **

 

**_“After you,” He says and Amara’s walks through their portal and into the Winchesters’ Bunker._ **

**Author's Note:**

> #GABRIELISNOTDEAD  
> #IREFUSETOACCEPTIT  
> #YOUALLCANFIGHTME  
> #IDONTCARE  
> #SAVEME  
> #FROMMYSELF  
> #COMMENT  
> #KUDO  
> #BOOKMARK  
> #IDONTCAREANYMORE  
> #TUMBLR  
> #@RAINBOWTRANSFORM  
> #ISHOULDSTOPDOINGHASHTAGS  
> #CRYING  
> #THEYHAVENTBROUGHTMYSONBACK  
> #THECHARACTERSAREMINENOW  
> #IMNOTGIVINGTHEMBACK  
> #THEYDESERVEHAPPINESS


End file.
